


This is my promise

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluffy Ending, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and some self-steem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Draco can't believe Harry is seriously offering...





	This is my promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Drabble Challenge  
Prompt: Serious  
Word count: 377
> 
> Thanks to digthewritter for the beta work!

"Are you serious?" Draco watches as Harry kneels between his legs. "Oh god, you are!" Draco looks towards the doors, nerves prickling his skin, heart racing. His knees would buckle if he wasn't sat already. "Someone could see us."

"Everyone is at the party," Harry says, sliding his hands over Draco's thighs. "You can always stop me."

_ As if.  _ Draco's body tenses in anticipation and watches Harry's fingers reach the hem of his trousers. This could be his only opportunity, his chance to create a memory to come back to again, and again. 

Potter  _ isn't _ his boyfriend.

He glances back at the doors. His tongue darts out to moisten his lips. Merlin, he's nervous. 

Harry undoes his buttons slowly, giving him time to change his mind. Always this contradiction: boldness and consideration. 

When Harry slides his hands under the waistband of Draco's briefs, he can't help but raise his hips to help Harry push them down. 

"I guess you're not going to." Harry chuckles, the mirth in his eyes adding wonders to his appeal. Draco knows he's doomed. 

Then Harry leans in and exhales, leaving his lips parted. When he licks them leaning closer over Draco's length, Draco holds his breath. His hands tighten on the armrests and his eyes flutter at the contact: lips soft, wet; tongue firm and teasing. He's crumbling, trembling, dying. 

He forces his eyes to stay open through his dizziness, just to reassure himself that everything's happening. Also, he wants to commit to memory every detail, just in case this really is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But it's only logical, really, that the image of Potter sucking him into oblivion is too much to handle. His eyes roll back as his orgasm hits, his senses shutting down, overloaded, and pleasure runs through his body. 

When Draco opens his eyes, his heart skips at the sight of Harry's lopsided grin. His green eyes, shining. 

Then Draco's stomach churns, a sense of foreboding falling over him. "Is this for a dare?" he mutters. 

Harry frowns briefly before he softens. "It's a promise."

"Of what?" he asks quickly as Harry covers himself with his invisibility cloak. 

Draco shivers when he feels the words whispered in his ear. "I'm yours if you'll have me."


End file.
